Slappy Dunes (as an Anti-Villian)
Schlapuel Yom "Slappy" D'unekh, is the dim-witted, but extremely classy, Israeli, easily offended Jewish narcoterrorist, assassin and terrorist. Slappy often is offended by the simplest things that don't even matter, including dead life at a dinner party, He does However gets offended by people who talk rudely towards Jews, being a Jew, people who make a hitler jokes, often stating that was "a very tough time for us" and he is emotionally intrigued by the beginning riff to "My Heart with Go On" By Celion Dion. He was born in 1942. He often uses big words in his sentences. His voice is similar to Sean Connery, because Slappy has a speech impediment similar to Connery's accent. However, his younger self, has a lot more uvulation in his voice. When Slappy was 10 he went to Zon Kaleen Bais Yaakov in 1952. When Slappy was 13, he had his bar mitzvah in 1955, he went on his first visit to a synagogue in 1959 when he was 17. He went to a Yeshiva the same year. When Slappy was 20, he graduated from Yeshiva University, which was his first time in a different state, New York. He is voiced Alex McFarlane. (This page is exactly the same as the Slappy Dunes page, but featuring info about the character, Slappy Dunes as a hero rather than an antagonist.) He is the series' main antagonist. Randy and Bud planned to venture to Bosnia and Herzegovina on the 25th (Christmas Day) to meet Slappy for the first time. Slappy first officially appeared by escaping from his dod (uncle) abandoned mansion while he was serving house arrest in Palestine. Slappy escaped from a bag and first went to Randy and Bud in Bosnia and Herzegovina, the country they had thought Slappy was in, later revealing the latter to be in Palestine. Slappy was eventually bailed out by Alan in Palestine, to where Alan brought Slappy to Bosnia and Herzegovina in his computer bag. Slappy was sent to the future to . He recently went to forward into time to 2022, where, ironically, his home country is said to no longer exist, making him fret to make an escape plan and live in Palestine by 2020. Slappy agreed to let Randy and Bud stay in his house back in Israel in his mansion, while he was attending a synogogue. Slappy revealed himself to be rich at one point. Slappy is currently stationed in the Gaza Strip for business duties, and to visit some friends. He plans to spend his 2013 hannakuh in Cairo. He is to be returning today on January 12th 2013. He is 71, but it does not seem as though. *He speaks English, Hebrew and Aramaic, which Alex McFarlane learned for the character. A much younger version of Slappy was introduced in the episode "Slapadoodledoo", where Slappy created a time leaping mechonism which reversed him to the year 1969, where he met himself when he was 27-years-old. *This page is a duplicate of the original, only using it to note Bud & Randy's main antagonist, Slappy Dunes' role as a hero. *Sometimes episodes feature Slappy's role change from an antagonist to a hero based on the Insensity of what goes on around them, most likely being when Slappy is trapped in an area with Bud and Randy and must work with them to get out, but most of the time he serves as an antagonist, notable episodes he did not serve as a villian were: *Time Battle: Changing Tommorow - he helped Randy get time to flow back to 2012, because Randy turned back time and now in 2012, Bud, and Alan do not know who Randy is, Meanwhile, Slappy is very wealthy, and Randy seeks his help. *Behold the Imbosol - He became part of duo when Bud couldn't keep the door up to let all three escape in time, Hence, Slappy had to work with them to get out.